The Brightest Green
by MoMo the Mesh Monster
Summary: A new transfer student arrives at Inaba during the winter. As Yosuke Hanamura strolls around town, he notices a girl clad in a green jacket. Ending up in the same class at school, his fascination of her grows throughout the school year... Multi-chaptered!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello!! I figured it'd be kind of fun to try writing a romance story for each main pairing in Persona 4 (although I am showing favoritism toward Rise. teehee). So, this is an attempt at YosukexChie. It's not gonna be super romance-y, but I'll try by best. It's just hard for me to picture either one of them getting even a teeny-weeny bit romantic (no offense to them). Hopefully this doesn't suck too much...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4 or the song that I based this fanfic on. =)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Inaba's Wintry Welcome**

The clouds crossed the sky like sailboats on the sea; the sun peeping in between the breaks in the white, fluffy cotton. The dreaded weekend had finally arrived for Yosuke Hanamura. The relocation to Inaba was tough for him, since he came from a bustling metropolis. The town of Inaba was small and quaint; it had the "homey" feel, where everyone knew everyone. And, most importantly, _everyone _knew his neighbors' business. The recent town news was about the Hanamuras' arrival and the opening of Junes.

Yosuke's father managed Junes, where the young teenager was roped into working. However, for the weekend, he was free to roam around and see the town a little closer than through the windows of their car. Since the town was small, Yosuke was sure it wouldn't take long to tour the town and be back home in time for dinner, so in his mind, there was no reason to ride his bike.

Wearing a thick jacket since it was the middle of winter, he stepped out of his house. He pulled out his ipod, putting the earphones in and starting it at his favorite song. A light blanket of snow covered the ground, so walking was rather tough. Four inches of the white powder was stacked, reaching a bit above his ankle.

A few minutes of walking and he was already bored. The cold made him sleepy, so he had to fight off the yawns from permanently freezing his mouth open. He began to watch his breath, flowing out of his mouth and then disappearing into the chilly winter air. Wishing he had worn a pair of gloves, he ran his hand through his brown unkempt hair to see how damp it was. He sighed as he wiped the snow-melted droplets against his jacket, only to realize that his jacket wasn't dry either.

He entered town, dully observing the nifty shops around him. His eyes glanced at a few of the less interesting stores, such as the textile shop and the liquor store. Approaching the shrine, he shrugged it off and decided to come back later. A luscious scent wafted through the air. Yosuke's nose picked up the aroma as if he were a hunting dog on the chase. His nose led him to a restaurant named Aiya's. He read the sign out front, jotting down in his memory bank that it would be the best place to eat at.

Yosuke eyed the "unique" stores, Daidara's and the Shiroku store, with odd confusion. _What the? A weird little craft shop and a store that sells weapons?! What, are these hicks planning to raise an army or something? _He chuckled at the thought of pure lunacy of it all. After passing by the stores, he arrived at the Samegawa River. The bulletin board on the road next to the river had new posts, but he thought it would be a waste of time to read the "exciting" news in a little town such as Inaba. Not used to the loud and sometimes annoying chirps of the local fowl, he turned the music playing in his ear louder in order to drown out the noise. Before he did though, he heard the strangest noise. The sound came from a human, at least he assumed it was human, but the noise sounded like something off a kung-fu movie.

Yosuke turned his attention to the plain next to the river. Near the river stood a girl in the brightest green jacket he had ever seen. The female looked to be around his age, but the way she was acting made her look like an energized kid. She was jumping around doing kung-fu moves at invisible targets. He noticed she was highly focused on what she was doing, but he couldn't help but laugh at her "hwa-taah"s and "hi-yaah"s.

Her moves were graceful, even effortless at times. Unconsciously, he found himself staring at her, soaking up the rhythmical pattern of her movements. _The cliched line "float like a butterfly, sting like a bee" definitely applies to her_, he thought. The girl was a never-ending bundle of energy, not even stopping to take breath. Winter's breath didn't even seem to phase her.

The sun ducked under the horizon, casting a shadow across her face, the beads of sweat streaming down her neck. After observing her for so long, he came to the conclusion that even though she looked like a tomboy, she was fairly cute. Not to mention, with all the exercising that she did, her body had to be trim. All she needed was a decent personality, and she'd be the perfect girl. Noticing it was getting dark, he figured it would be best to go home. The first day of school was only a day away.

* * *

**Well, there was my try! Chapter 2 will hopefully be up soon. I do plan on making it longer. This chapter was short since it was sort of "introducing" the pairing. By the way, the story is based on the song with the same name, The Brightest Green (though the song is about a girl's green eyes, but I figured it'd be cute if I shoved it toward Chie's jacket. heehee).**

**Now then, time to start working on Chapter 1 of my KanjixRise fanfic... Heheheh... SOON, I shall dominate the Rise section!!! Mwahahah XDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello! Yes, I realized that I let time slip away waaaaaaaay too much, so I'm really sorry about that! Once I get out of my lazy summer mood, I'll get to work, m'kay? I promise! =) Now then, since this was written as I pulled an all-nighter, the writing might not be up to your standards (or even mine . . .) so I'm terribly sorry if I fail to impress you! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! (or at least sort of . . .)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4 or related stuff. Thank you. =)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Distraction in the Classroom**

Wheels of a bicycle skidded across the small town roads before stopping suddenly. Yosuke Hanamura pulled himself off the ground, rubbing his head where the pavement left a reddish purple bruise, a symbol of clumsiness for everyone to see. As he stood, his back popped painfully, a small moan bubbling from the back of his throat. He bent down and propped his bike back up. His eyes scanned the object to see if as much harm came to it as himself. When his eyes reached the handlebars, he sighed. The left handlebar was bent inward, so riding would be even more difficult and _extremely_ awkward.

A sigh released from his lips as he began pushing it toward the school. He eyed the fellow students around him, everyone was walking in pairs of twos. He swallowed his envy and focused back on the school. Yasogami High was fairly large compared to the size of the town. But his _old_ school was _much_ larger, at least three times its size.

After entering through the gates, he chained his bicycle to a stand, mumbling curses as he noticed the other non-destroyed bikes. As he entered the school, he turned off his ipod for the moment, planning to turn it on if any of the lectures became boring, which he assumed they would. _At least I won't have to worry about getting lost in such a small high school as this_, he thought. _Maybe this place won't be too much of a pain. Hopefully something interesting will happen this year . . ._

Waiting patiently outside his classroom's door was the home room teacher. The woman had her hair pulled back in a bun with simple and dull clothes on. _She obviously doesn't think much of fashion, now does she?_ Yosuke assessed. She peered over her thick, out-of-fashion glasses. "Hanamura?" she snapped. Her voice was sharp; it could split the ends of a strand of hair.

"Umm, yes, ma'am. Yosuke Hanamura," he muttered quietly. He averted her protruding stare by concentrating on the wooden floor. The floor was slightly covered with dust, and little specks of dirt and small pebbles found their way into the space between the floorboards. Trying to avoid the awkwardness that had filled the air, Yosuke attempted to pull his black jacket over his white undershirt's red neckline.

"Well, then, let's go. Introduce yourself to the class, and then you can take a seat." She slid the door open and, with a quick pace, approached the podium.

Before entering, he cleared his throat. Maybe his fellow classmates would accept him, whether or not he admitted to himself that he _wanted_ their acceptance. He stepped into the room, centering himself at the front, so that everyone could get a good look at the "new kid." He blinked a few times, the realization that he had to introduce himself slowly sinking in. "Nice to meet you. I'm Yosuke Hanamura." As he continued to stand in front of the class, being subjected to their observant views of what all faults they could pluck from just his physical features, his hands found his pockets and, in turn, found a loose strand from the inside hem.

"Mr. Hanamura, please, take a seat now. Class will start," snapped the teacher. Her long, boney index finger pointed to an empty seat. His chair was located in the back corner, located near the window, the perfect seat for daydreaming during the teachers' lectures.

He slowly shuffled across the floor, scanning the other students in the room. _Well, at least they don't all look like hicks_, the thought whispered across his mind as he caught a glimpse of the prettiest girl in the room. Luckily for him, she sat right in front of him. He went to sit in his desk, but instead of slowly sitting, his foot got hung on one of the other desks' leg. His right side slammed into the top of the desk, shoving it over and scuffing the floor with a painful screech.

"Mr. Hanamura! Would you _please_ refrain from disrupting my class so early and so soon?" yelled the teacher. Her eyes showed annoyance. Yosuke bowed reverently, letting a gasp of pain out when he became horizontal to the ground. The teacher, grumbling, accepted his apology before trying to start class . . . _again._

His desk creaked under its new found host, sounding as if it hadn't had anyone sit in it for a long time. He raised his eyes to the person in front of him; however, he was expecting to be looking at the back of the girl's head, instead of at her face. "Are you all right?" asked the girl, politely. Thrown off guard, not only by her sudden question but also by her beauty, Yosuke was only able to force out a muffled "yeah, of course." She smiled slightly, and softly, before turning around.

_Wow, this girl is, like, gorgeous! It must suck for her to be stuck in place like this. Not being able to show her good looks off . . ._ He stared at her straight obsidian hair that cascaded down her back like a breathtaking waterfall. The smell of her shampoo floated around him, tempting him to reach out to touch a strand of the slick, smooth hair. _I could definitely get used to this sight_, he thought. _Nothing could possibly ruin this_.

A loud attempt at a quiet "psst" noise rang through the room. "Yukiko . . . Yuuukiko . . . YUKIKO!" an audible yet whispered hush felt between the students until finding its mark. The black haired young girl looked over to see who had called her name. Her eyes found a girl in a green jacket, the partnered Christmas color to her red sweater. "So, so, have you talked to the city kid yet?" asked the sandy haired girl.

"No, not really . . . and not so loud! I don't want to get into trouble . . . We should pay attention to the lesson," she replied. A sigh came from the other girl, along with a mutter about how something exciting finally happened . . .

_So, her name's Yukiko, huh? Well, I wouldn't mind getting to know her a little better . . ._ He internally chuckled at his perverted joke. Though after realizing he was the only one who could laugh about it, the sense of loneliness once again wrapped him in a blanket, only instead of making him feel warm, he felt chillingly cold.

After a couple classes and an awkward and lonely lunch, school had finally ended. He snapped to when he heard the footsteps of other classmates roaming around the room. He grabbed the notebook that he intended to use to take notes, but much to his dismay, he had been far too distracted with _other_ things to have written anything down. Before he got completely out of his desk, he found himself surrounded by some of the male students in his class.

"So," started the short and rather rotund one of the group, "what do you think of the girls here? Are they better than your old school?" His chubby arms crossed his chest while a large smirk pushed his plump cheeks back to his ears. Two other students stood beside him, one looked normal, nothing out of the ordinary, but the other was extremely pale, even ghostly.

"Well, there was more of a," he paused for a moment, to think of the word he wanted to use as well as to be a little dramatic, "_variety_ at my previous school, buuuuut the girls here aren't that bad."

"I respect that as answer," replied the leader of the group. "You majorly lucked out though, getting to sit behind Yukiko-san! Poor Asou here has to sit behind Chie-san. She's kinda cute, but she's loud, and that green jacket of hers covers up _all _of her curves, or at least what little ones she has!" His laugh protruded the room, much like the way his stomach protruded from his uniform. The other two boys laughed as well, joining in the attempt to try to impress the city boy. Yosuke rolled his eyes at their feeble attempt of being cool.

"This has been fun and all, but I gotta go to work. So laters," he mumbled as he walked past the trio. _Yukiko-san . . . I promise myself I'm going to ask you out sometime, and I just know you're gonna say "yes."_

* * *

**Aaaaah, yes, Yosuke sets his eye upon a different classmate than the one he saw by the river! Heheheh, no matter, this is still a YosukexChie fanfic, but I thought adding in a competitor would be fun (though they're not really competing . . .). Maybe I can muster the energy to make my chapters longer. I still write them like I would a short oneshot. Bad Mesh Monster! You need to get out of the habit of that! :D**


End file.
